


Craving for you

by karasunotsubasa, tougenkyous



Series: HQ Rare Pair Weekend 2015 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, M/M, THINGS follow, and gets him to talk to hina, and kuroo is a fair maiden in love sighing about his prince from afar, basically hina is a customer who gets chummy with kenma, hq rare pair weekend, parfait specialist kuroo, smooth operator hina, that's basically the whole fic, until kenma gets fed up with kuroo popping heart boners under the counter, v awkward dork kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunotsubasa/pseuds/karasunotsubasa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tougenkyous/pseuds/tougenkyous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was doing it again. Staring. But even though Tetsurou knew he was doing it, he had absolutely zero control over his eyes, which unfailingly found their way to the bubbly ball of sunshine that was carelessly chattering away all of Kenma's awkwardness. And Tetsurou's sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craving for you

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 3 of [hq rare pair weekend](http://haikyuurarepairweekend.tumblr.com/)  
> prompt: [love struck](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YOjhHkUjNX8)

He was doing it again. Staring. But even though Tetsurou knew he was doing it, he had absolutely zero control over his eyes, which unfailingly found their way to the bubbly ball of sunshine that was carelessly chattering away all of Kenma's awkwardness. And Tetsurou's sanity.

How could one person ooze so much joy and happiness to make him want to grin wide enough for his cheeks to hurt? Tetsurou didn't know the hows or whys, but he had an undeniable proof right before his eyes.

And yes, he was staring. Again.

He forced himself to turn around. It took everything not to look back. His efforts promptly flew out of the window, though, when that laughter that made Tetsurou wonder if he had heard the angels sing resounded again. It was music to his ears, light and happy, and Tetsurou snapped his head to where it was coming from.

For a moment, all he could focus on was _him_ , as if there was nobody else in the building; from the way light pink graced his cheeks whenever he laughed to the way he moved whenever he made use of body language. Tetsurou was well aware he seemed like a creeper by doing this, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away; even the mere idea of it sounded arduous.

He hadn’t even realized when Kenma stepped up behind him until he felt an impatient tap on his shoulder. Tetsurou almost jumped at the contact, quickly averting his eyes to his best friend, whose face donned an expression that could be best described as a mixture of concern and exasperation.

“You’re going to keep our customers waiting if you don’t finish that parfait soon,” Kenma said, glancing over the glass in Tetsurou's hand, which was only halfway filled. “Peeping at someone again?”

"It's not my fault he's so god damn cute..." Tetsurou mumbled quietly. Kenma's eyes narrowed a little, and to throw him off, Tetsurou smiled forcefully, lying through his teeth: "Of course not, I don't know what you're talking about."

He filled the glass to the brims, added some whipped cream and a cherry on top, and with a generic waiter-smile left Kenma's side to bring the waiting customer her order. He didn't miss how his best friend's eyes followed his every move, so when he came back behind the counter, it was really not surprising that Kenma was still there, waiting. And Tetsurou knew what he was waiting for, he just didn't want to admit it.

Not to his friend, not to himself.

Kenma sighed a little, a sound half of pity, half of exhaustion. "Shouyou is cute," he said conversely, wiping one of the freshly washed glasses.

Tetsurou swallowed.

"He is," he agreed rather than insisting in his denial. He could objectively say Kenma's friend _was_ cute. Without any underhanded motives. Definitely.

"You need to man up, Kuroo," Kenma continued as if he didn't hear him. "There's many other guys who'd snatch him up from under your nose if you don't get that dumb head of yours around and ask him out soon."

Tetsurou felt like pouting, but since he was an adult, and at work, and it was Kenma who he was talking to – he didn't. He looked at the now quiet Hinata, who was sipping his iced tea with a tiny quirk of delight on his lips. The sun coming through the window was lighting up flecks of gold in his eyes. Tetsurou had no trouble believing someone like that could have all the partners in the world, charming everyone left and right, whenever he smiled. Why would he even bother with Tetsurou?

"Oh my god."

Kenma's irritated voice made Tetsurou blink and realize he was staring again. Before he could react, though, small hands were pushing him from behind the counter and towards the table his object of admiration was sitting at. Tetsurou tried to protest, but Kenma cut him off.

"Just go and _ask him out_. Now," Kenma was saying. "I've had enough of your lovey-dovey gazing to last me an eternity."

The pushing stopped and Tetsurou, momentarily relieved, looked down at his friend's face. It was a mistake, however, because Kenma's eyes, in all their calm, shone threateningly up at him.

"If you don't do this right this second, Kuroo, I'll tell him myself that you have a crush on him."

"Wait, Kenma, you can't do tha–"

Kenma's cat-like eyes narrowed, stopping the rest of what Tetsurou had to say.

"Watch me."

With mouth still hanging open, Tetsurou watched Kenma walk away, petrified with fear. He had to do this. But he wasn't prepared. His heart wasn't ready. What if Hinata said no? He'd be devastated. Probably take a few days off to wallow in self-pity and drink to mend his heart back together. But... what if he said yes?

Heart beating wildly against his ribcage, Tetsurou looked at Hinata. What if he said _yes_?

One thing was certain, though: if after this Tetsurou found himself getting wasted over a rejection from a guy he barely had a chance with, he was prepared to place at least half the blame on his best friend.

Clearing his throat and straightening his back, Tetsurou spared one last glance at Kenma, whose expression was telling him to "Go. Do it now", before he all but marched towards the orange-haired man he had been eyeing all this time. He tried to walk naturally, to avoid rousing any weird stares from the customers seated nearby, but he could hear his heartbeat increasing with each step, and he was almost certain everyone around could tell what was about to happen.

He was going to do it. He was going to talk to him.

He stopped in front of the table, and then their eyes met, making Tetsurou’s heart thump even faster.

"Hey," he said, and oh god, his voice did not just border on cracking.

"Oh, hi there." Hinata looked up from the drink he had been sipping and smiled at him, welcoming and bright. Tetsurou would swear that upon the sight he could hear the lovely trill of the bells from heaven. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," Tetsurou said quickly, shaking his head – partially in negation, partially to get rid of the ringing in his ears. He reminded himself to stay composed, but that didn't help much when his heart was trying to flee his chest in its wild beating.

Not knowing what else to say, he added, "You come here really often, don’t you?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Tetsurou cursed in the safety of his mind, wishing he could just punch himself in the face for stating the obvious. _Very smooth, Tetsu..._

"Yeah, I do!" Hinata grinned, his fingers playing with the straw of his drink as he spoke. “This place is pretty famous." He let go of the straw and started counting out on his fingers. "Relaxing, has good food, great atmosphere, and some really attractive waiters."

The corner of Hinata's mouth twitched in a suppressed grin over the last point, and Tetsurou's eyes unwillingly focused on the other's lips for far longer than it was appropriate. Only when Hinata continued talking, did Tetsurou shake off the strange spell and forced himself to look Hinata in the eyes... which was no less dangerous, Tetsurou realized as the amber of the other's irises shimmered in the bright sun coming in from the window.

"Or at least that’s what I heard from the girls at my university," Hinata continued, shrugging as if that piece of information didn't really concern him. "They wouldn’t stop going all kyyaaa and uuwooaahh over the staff here."

"Oh, really?" Tetsurou grinned at that, some of his confidence returning at the hidden compliment. Kindly enough, he neglected to point out how weird it was of the man to use these noises to articulate what he wanted to say. Weird, but somehow also very endearing, and Tetsurou couldn't stop smiling. "Well, I guess I can’t blame them. We do have some pretty good looking guys here."

"Like you?" Hinata asked teasingly, a small fit of laughter following his words right after. "I’m kidding, I'm kidding!" He raised both hands in defence. "But still," Hinata cocked his head to the side, eyes watching Tetsurou with a sudden calculative gleam before he grinned again. "I think I can understand why the girls in my class are all over you."

A little surprised, but also very pleased, Tetsurou chuckled. "How would you even know they were talking about me?"

"They were going gyaa and uwaahh over this one guy all the time, so I finally got curious enough to ask, and they all always described him as ‘the one with the sexy bed head and feline eyes’." Hinata was back to playing with the straw of his drink and it took a second for Tetsurou to notice how those alluring amber eyes flicked him up and down appraisingly. "You fit that description the most, so…”

Feline eyes, he thought. That was a really weird way to describe eyes. Tetsurou was also pretty sure that it was better suited for Kenma, or even Lev. His eyes were pretty ordinary, after all, so he felt slightly surprised by that term. Just as he was about to make a comment about that, Tetsurou suddenly remembered that this conversation wasn’t the reason why he was there in the first place. Alright, well, it kind of was — he wanted to get to know Hinata better, after all — but it wasn’t his main goal.

"So, uh, you know," Tetsurou began, feeling the nervousness slowly rising again. "I’ve seen you coming in a lot lately."

"You already mentioned that." Hinata blinked and cocked his head slightly to the side, eyes wide in wonder.

"It’s only if you’re up to it, but I was wondering if maybe you’d want to—”

An ear-piercing, unholy scream cut off Tetsurou’s sentence, followed by a crash and a sound of glass shattering. Tetsurou snapped his head immediately to the source of the ruckus. He saw Kenma holding a mop in one hand and a broom in another, looking in utmost exasperation at one of the new trainees. Tetsurou identified the apologetic voice as Yamamoto’s, and he furrowed his brows – _Thanks, Yamamoto, nice timing_ , he thought angrily.

Admittedly, though, a part of him was relieved and thankful for the interruption. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to confess just yet. Tetsurou could already feel his usual calmness return.

More yelling and high-pitched noises erupted from the kitchen, breaking his moment of peace. Tetsurou sighed.

"Sorry." He turned to Hinata with an apologetic smile. "I gotta go."

For better or for worse, he ran off to take care of the mess that was quickly beginning to disturb the customers. Sparing one last glance at Hinata, Tetsurou thought: _Maybe next time I'll have more courage._ Another crash from the back made him grimace. _And a better opportunity, too._

 

* * *

 

But he didn't get that chance.

The next time he tried asking Hinata out the espresso machine broke down and Tetsurou was called away to fix it.

And then the next one, when he was so close he could already taste the victory, he was interrupted by Hinata's ringing phone.

And then one more, that one time he was certain this was it – late in the afternoon when he finished his shift and was ready to leave only to see Hinata leaving as well. They barely made it out of the cafe, Tetsurou opening his mouth to offer to walk Hinata back home, when a sudden downpour wet them to their t-shirts and Hinata excused himself with a small smile, wet hair clinging to his face in a way that made Tetsurou's pulse quicken.

To be honest, Tetsurou was beginning to believe he was cursed. Something always stood in his way whenever he was just a word away, and frustration started slowly building inside him. He never stopped watching Hinata though, the craving stronger with every passing day.

The soft, cordial smiles haunted him in his dreams; the brief contact with warm, sun-kissed skin, when their hands brushed as he passed over the ordered drink, left a pleasant tingling sensation long after Hinata was gone; and the few words they exchanged in passing kept replaying in Tetsurou's head, over and over, Hinata's voice charming him like a spell.

It would all be sweet and innocent, but the tension and frustration of his failed attempts drove Tetsurou in the corner. And before he noticed, he was stuck imagining how it would feel to kiss those bright smiles away, to make the amber eyes narrow with lust, to heat up the skin with flames of desire, to have Hinata underneath him, panting and gasping, breathless with moans – all at his mercy.

There were times when Tetsurou's daydreaming got so out of hand that he had to discreetly pinch his thigh – and hard – to make the unwanted reaction of his body die down. It would be embarrassing, really, with the way Kenma's eyes narrowed every time it happened, but Tetsurou gave up on feeling ashamed.

One, Hinata was cute and gorgeous at the same time. A lethal mixture that Tetsurou wasn't the only victim of, judging from Kenma's timely interruptions of "Someone will snatch him away" variety.

Two, he was a guy, and like every guy he had needs. Jacking off once a day to the memory of that beautiful smile and shining amber eyes did nothing to his lack of composure when faced with Hinata in person.

Three, he was terribly and utterly love struck. Nothing and no one could stop his body from reacting to Hinata's presence, smile, voice...

Tetsurou had to pinch his thigh again when a little shiver crept down his spine. Shaking his head, he returned to preparing another strawberry parfait, focusing on the manual task to free his mind off the orange-haired cutie. He put the finished dessert on a tray and with a smile made his way to one of the tables. Hearing the little bell above the door chime, he turned to welcome the new customer and froze at the sight before him.

It was Hinata, but he didn't look like the Hinata Tetsurou came to know. The face was his, the hair, eyes, smile... Everything seemed to be the same, but...

Tetsurou swallowed harshly as his eyes without his control slid down Hinata's small frame: from the v-neck top that made his collarbones pop alluringly; through the lack of sleeves that made Hinata's lithe, but well built for his body type, arms look like they were just made to lock behind someone's neck and strong enough to tug them into a kiss; and then through the almost see-through – Tetsurou suddenly felt his throat go dry – soft fabric that brushed against Hinata's nipples seductively; to the way his pants clung to his waist, sinfully tight, and Tetsurou would swear he could see the muscles working underneath the material on Hinata's thighs as if it was his second skin.

He was still staring, frozen in place, trying to wrap his head around it. Shock, arousal, breathless wonder, everything spun his head and Tetsurou didn't even notice when Hinata moved. But then he was passing by him and their eyes locked for a brief moment.

"Hi," Hinata said, his usual bright smile sending Tetsurou's heart into a wild chase after the reason that has long since left him.

"H-Hi," he replied, suddenly very glad of the waiter's apron around his hips.

With wide eyes that couldn't exactly focus on anything else, like in a trance, in a dream, in one of his feverish fantasies Tetsurou watched Hinata go up to the counter to order. Watched him lean over it to talk to Kenma, watched his back stretch, the shoulder blades dent the fabric suggestively, the shirt ride up to reveal the perfectly shaped ass–

The tray in Tetsurou's hand wobbled and he had to grasp it with the other one to avoid making a mess.

"I'm not covering for you if you get fired for popping boners at work."

Tetsurou almost jumped at Kenma's monotonous voice by his shoulder as his friend passed him on the way to serve another customer. Tetsurou cursed under his breath. He needed this job to pay for his college expenses. With one last glance at Hinata – which sent a quick shiver down his spine – Tetsurou finally made himself look away from Hinata.

It'd be better if he avoided him today, he decided. He'd focus on other clients and leave Hinata to Kenma. Just for today.

But when he returned behind the counter, Kenma's narrowed eyes were already waiting for him, and a large cup of iced tea was placed on his tray, the ice cubes clinking against the glass.

"Just go do it, Kuroo," Kenma ordered. "Watching you pine after him is exhausting."

Tetsurou opened his mouth to say that in no way was he pining after Hinata, but then he stopped. Because he really was. And it wasn't only exhausting to watch. It was also exhausting to be the one doing said pining. Especially when it included sudden boners at his workplace.

Without any more protesting, he took Hinata's drink and taking a deep breath to somehow calm his racing pulse, made his way to Hinata's table. He didn’t need to make his presence known with any announcement, because Hinata glanced up in his direction almost immediately after he sat down, way before Tetsurou could even reach his table — it was almost as if Hinata had been expecting him. Then again, of course, he would be expecting Tetsurou when he had been serving him so often.

Hinata grinned at him, and Tetsurou’s heart almost leapt to his mouth.

“Thanks,” Hinata said as Tetsurou carefully placed his drink on the table. “You look like you’re worn out.”

In more ways than one, Tetsurou thought, feeling as another wave of exasperation – which right now could have also been sexual frustration, but Tetsurou wouldn't know better, they both interlapped so often – swept through him. He forced on a smile, all the while refusing to let his eyes wander to the way Hinata sat: with his lower body angled slightly to the side; legs crossed, which gave a clearer view of his curves; and an elbow propped on the tabletop, leaning forward just a little to show off his tempting collarbones. There was just something sensual about the air Hinata gave off that day and wicked, filthy intentions have clouded Tetsurou’s mind.

“Yeah, I am,” he admitted, trying to sound as calm as possible, even though he really could feel the full burn of his worn out mind with how it could only focus on gawking at Hinata's body.

“Take care,” Hinata said, eyes concerned. “I get that work’s important, but getting rest is important, too!”

Tetsurou wished he could just say what it was that weighed on his mind. The past few weeks had been nothing but internal torture for him if he were to be honest. The alluring amber eyes that were staring at him at the moment were all he ever saw, imagined. Day and night, all he dreamed of.

He was fully aware it was getting a little out of hand. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t even know anything about Hinata other than his name and a few useless facts like his coffee preference and that he loved animals. But... Was he into dudes? Did he have a someone special in his life? Did Tetsurou even stand a chance at gaining his attention?

Maybe Kenma had a point. He should get this over with. The faster the better, for both of them. He’d ask Hinata out, and if he were to get rejected — getting a yes was much harder by a long shot, Tetsurou believed — he’d get over it and try not to drink himself to an early death. It wasn’t as if all chances at romance would be lost if that were to happen, he tried to console himself.

It was easier said than done, though.

Tetsurou cleared his throat and glanced over his shoulder to look pleadingly at Kenma behind the counter, but his best friend only rolled his eyes and turned around — so much for being a best friend.

He shifted his attention back to Hinata. He realized that he was less nervous than before, probably because he talked to Hinata enough to not feel like a complete stranger around him, even if all those times were interrupted. Tetsurou swore to every single god in the universe, if an interruption were to occur again he was ready to get on his knees and question the heavens what exactly it was that he did to deserve this.

"I’m going to make this quick, just in case."

Hinata stared at him, intrigued, waiting. Kuroo sneaked a glance around him to make sure there was nothing that could cause a disturbance to their conversation. When he thought the coast was clear, he brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck in an attempt to ease himself, though mostly to no avail.

"Are you free this Sunday?"

The words went out of his lips a bit too fast, too awkward. But he said it. He finally said it. Tetsurou thanked whatever that spared him today, but now he had to deal with the growing nervousness in his stomach again.

Averting his eyes, he quickly clarified, "I mean, well, I’d like to spend some time with you if you’re up for it?"

Hinata's eyes suddenly changed. They narrowed calculatingly, looking him all over before a small smirk quirked Hinata's lips in a way that made Tetsurou very aware of everyone around them and only the small table separating him from this new Hinata.

"Are you asking me out?" Hinata asked, leaning even further forward, chin placed on the hand.

Tetsurou could see one pink nipple thanks to the way Hinata was sitting now and he had to close his eyes briefly as his pants grow a little too tight for comfort.

"Umm... kind of?" he mumbled.

Tetsurou felt embarrassed with himself. He wanted nothing more than to dig a hole, crawl into it and stay there forever. He could taste the awkwardness of his words and he was pretty sure Hinata could, too. Sure, he had envisioned this — this entire scenario, this entire conversation — many, many times before, but he was a lot cooler doing it in his own mind than he was now in real life.

And Hinata was a lot less... Tetsurou's gaze didn't leave the other's face, so he could clearly see the glint of hunger in Hinata's darkened eyes. He watched mesmerized as Hinata reached for his drink again and without breaking contact, found the straw with his tongue – which momentarily made Tetsurou's mind skip in a very dangerous direction, somewhere low in his abdomen – and slurped a little sip.

Feeling his pulse quicken dangerously, Tetsurou took a shaky breath.

"Yes," he corrected himself. "I’m asking you out."

The smirk Hinata sent his way made a harsh shiver run down Tetsurou's spine. Watching Hinata smile, so alluring, enticing, thrilling, like a siren calling out to a sailor on the deep sea, Tetsurou could feel his own desire rise. He wanted to tarnish it, break it with gasps of pleasure and need, shower it with hungry kisses until there was nothing left of it except his name screamed in delight. But more than anything, he wanted to be the only one who could mend it back together afterward.

And looking into Hinata's bewitchingly gleaming eyes, he knew he could be.


End file.
